


Jealous Needs

by offscreenmusings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ashley - OC, F/F, Supergirl Secret Santa Femslash Exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offscreenmusings/pseuds/offscreenmusings
Summary: Secret Santa Prompt: Lena has a new assistant that always makes sure her boss has time for lunch/dinner and Lena tells Kara how wonderful she is so Kara is SuperTM jealous and trying to get Lena’s attention back





	Jealous Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hypnosys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnosys/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!!

Kara was texting on her phone as she waited outside Lena’s office, confused by the empty desk where Jess was normally a constant presence. Her attention was peeled away at the sound of Lena’s laughter as the office door started to open. Kara’s smile froze as she watched Lena lingering in the doorway with a beautiful blonde she had never seen before. Her thumbs still tapping out a message now pressing a little too hard against the screen as the woman wrapped a hand around Lena’s forearm as she laughed.

“Kara!” Lena looked surprised as she took in her girlfriend perched on the edge of a chair outside her office, “I didn’t know you were waiting.” 

“I haven’t been here long.” Kara fidgeted with her glasses as she stood. 

“Well, Kara this is Ashley my new assistant, Ashley this is Kara Danvers, she’s a reporter with CatCo magazine.” 

Discreetly moving her phone to hide the cracked screen, Kara took the hand offered to her and smiled brightly. She was used to Lena introducing her in a professional manner, what she was still confused by, was Ashley. The young woman currently taking up her spot behind Jess’ desk as Kara followed Lena into her office.

“Did something happen with Jess?”

“No, I just decided it would be better to have the extra support with L-Corp’s next big project. I thought I mentioned it.”

Kara shook her head, immediately quashing her reporter’s investigative instincts to encourage Lena for more project details. Instincts that had been bugging her since Lena first mentioned it a couple weeks ago while they snuggled on the couch. But just like then, Kara wasn’t here as a reporter to nudge Lena for details, she was here as her girlfriend.

“New assignment I can help with?”

“Actually.” Kara stepped towards Lena’s spot on the edge of her desk, spreading her legs apart a little so she could stand over Lena’s crossed ankles, her purse still hugged tightly under her arm. “I was going to ask you to lunch, I have a bit of a break in my day and thought maybe you’d like to join me? Get out of this office.”

“I would love too, but I already had lunch.”

“You did?” Kara could barely contain her surprise, Lena wasn’t exactly known for remembering to take her meals at normal hours. Rather she put them off until the growling of her stomach started to become a noise distraction. 

“Ashley picked me up food when she went out and made sure I ate. She’s very persistent.” Lena’s forehead scrunched momentarily as she said it, smiling the entire time.

“Okay. Well good. I guess I’ll go then.” Kara stepped back, the air suddenly cold against her hips as she pulled away from Lena’s hands.

“Kara.” Kara stopped moving at Lena’s voice, looking up to see Lena smirking, making a show of looking at the watch on her wrist. “I have 15 minutes before my next meeting,”

Unable to keep from smiling, Kara let Lena wrap her fingers around the thin belt she put on that morning, tugging her close enough to press their lips together. 

Ashley’s warning knock on the door came ten minutes later. Dragging herself away, Kara stared at Lena, noting the unfair state in which Lena sat, unbothered by their little make out session, her own lips swollen and her cheeks flushed with warmth at their close proximity. 

“Can you do dinner?” Kara rasped, deep with desire. 

“I would love too,” Leaning into the fingers that brushed a stray hair behind her ear, Kara sighed feeling the but coming, “but I was going to go to the lab after this meeting. I think I made a breakthrough in our project this morning.”

“I could bring take out.” 

It was another hopeful attempt, she knew, but worth it if Lena agreed. She loved watching Lena work in the lab, her brow furrowed in concentration. On a few occasions it had even been a good place of compromise when they both had to work but also wanted to see each other. 

“Ashley already took the initiative to put in a food order to be delivered tonight.” Maintaining eye contact Kara tried to keep her face from furrowing at the pride in Lena’s voice at her assistant’s abilities to take such good care of her boss.

“Plus, after this little visit, I think you might be a distraction.” 

Kara blushed as she let Lena direct her back a step. Giving her the space to stand and straighten her skirt before moving around her desk to sit. Her walls immediately falling into place as she rolled her chair forward slightly, acknowledging Ashley’s second knock, this time announcing her meeting had arrived.

“Don’t stay too late.” Bracing herself over Lena’s desk, Kara leaned forward to give Lena one final kiss eliciting a small chuckle.

“Don’t worry, I doubt Ashley will let me.”

Fixating on her phone as she passed Ashley’s desk, Kara made a show of calling Alex as she stepped on the elevator. 

“Hey Kara, what’s up?”

“Want to get lunch? I’m kinda having a slow day.”

“No Lena?”

“She, uh, she actually already had lunch.”

“Ohh, so I’m your second choice?”

“Alex.”

“I’m kidding. Lunch would be great. I can’t leave the DEO at the moment, so you have to come to me.”

“Okay. How does the food truck across the street sound?”

“Great.” Kara grinned as she heard Alex’s stomach growl at the mere thought.

“I’ll be there in a few.”

Deciding to put her superpowers to good use, Kara made her way into the DEO in half the time, standing beside Alex at the controls, oil stained paper bag in hand. 

“So Lena had a lunch meeting?”

“She had lunch with her assistant.”

“Jess?” Alex stopped mid bite to look at Kara. 

“No. Ashley.”

“Ashley?” The burger started to drift closer to the napkins on the table as Alex tried to make sense of the little Kara was giving her. 

“The beautiful blonde, with long hair, and legs for miles, that Lena just hired as an assistant ‘that is very persistent’.” Kara’s hands moved in the air echoing Lena’s words as she started to pace, her cape flowing behind her. 

“She bought them lunch and they ate together in her office. Lena’s never done that before. Jess bought her lunch and it would end up forgotten behind a pile of papers.” Alex continued to eat as she watched her sister wear a track into the cement floor. 

“I asked if she wanted to have dinner together instead but she’s in the lab tonight and said Ashley could pick something up. And I _know_ that she made a break through this morning and I don’t want to keep her out of the lab and I couldn’t even if I wanted to, but I feel like I haven’t seen in her in days.”

“You live together.”

Kara finally stopped walking, falling defeated into an empty desk chair glaring at her sister. 

“What’s her new project?”

“Alex!”

“Right. Not important, I’ll ask her later…”

“She said _I_ would be a distraction. Meanwhile Ashley is hanging out in her office distracting her with coffee and lunch!”

“Kara… you were there to take her out for lunch.”

Kara opened her mouth to tell her sister that, that wasn’t the point when Winn interrupted, announcing that the team was in place and waiting on Alex for further instruction.

“There’s an alien?” Kara stood again, hands on her hips, suddenly on full alert. 

“Yeah. That’s why I couldn’t leave for lunch, I sent out a strike team.”

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“We could’ve handled it, and you had plans. Do you want it?”

Standing tall Kara nodded, “I want it.”

“Winn, tell the strike team to stand down and wait for Supergirl.” Winn hadn’t finished relaying the message and Kara was gone, launching off the balcony leaving behind a light breeze in her wake. 

“Is she ok?” Winn asked over his shoulder as Alex approached, setting one hand on his chair to look down at his computer screen.

“She’s feeling a little jealous of Lena’s new assistant.”

“Uh oh.”

Kara let the fight drag out. She knew she could’ve ended the fight and had this thing locked up in the DEO in a moment. But there was something different about taking frustrations out in a fight that punching a car just couldn’t satisfy. So she dodged and weaved and punched until she could feel her own muscles starting to grow tired and then she disarmed her opponent and left it to be picked up by the DEO agents that were waiting outside. 

Not yet ready to face an empty apartment with thoughts of Lena in her lab eating food Ashley ordered, Kara barely flew back to the DEO only for a moment before she was off again. Stopping a robbery at a convenience store, followed by rescuing a pedestrian from a near accident with a car that ran a red light. Finally ending her night with the National City fire department helping them evacuate a burning apartment building. 

When Kara let herself in through the glass doors of the balcony, one look around the apartment told her Lena had been right, she didn’t stay too late. Even when Kara stayed out a little later then usual, she still beat Lena home on night’s she worked in the lab. But tonight the apartment was filled with small signs Lena had beat her home. The unwashed wine glass in the sink, the blanket piled at the end of the couch instead of neatly folded on the back of the arm chair, the remotes scattered on the coffee table instead of tucked in beside the television. Finally the last sign, Lena stretched diagonally across the bed, her arm draped over her eyes as she snuggled into Kara’s pillow, one of her feet sticking out from under the blankets on her own side of the bed. 

Kara’s heart swelled as she stood in the doorway of their bed room taking in the dark hair splayed across the pillows, Lena’s jaw open slightly, slack with sleep. Relaxing to the sound of a steady heartbeat and deep even breaths, Kara stepped inside to shed her suit, carefully hanging it on the closet door before sliding a hand under Lena’s head, shifting her towards the centre so she could slide in next to her warm body.

“You were busy tonight.” Lena mumbled, rolling into Kara as she was shifted. A pang of guilt tightened in Kara’s chest, thinking of Lena sitting at home watching her on the news after she twice asked Lena to spend time with her. 

“What time did you get home?” Kara whispered into Lena’s temple, settling her body into a comfortable position.

“Mmmm. I think Ashley kicked me out at 8.” Eyes still closed Lena stretched her arm out over Kara’s stomach pulling her a little closer. 

“Impressive.” Kara reluctantly admitted through clenched teeth, staring at the ceiling. 

“Mmm.” Lena hummed in agreement, “She is.” 

Opening and closing her mouth Kara rolled to her side to look at Lena. Her words dying in her throat as she realized Lena had fallen back to sleep her head as close as possible to Kara’s pillow. Pressing her forehead against Lena’s Kara took a deep breath, focusing her senses again, letting Lena’s steady heartbeat pull her away from the pit in her stomach and into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Lena stood in the doorway of the bathroom, already ready for work as she sipped on her coffee, watching Kara in the mirror as she brushed her teeth.

“I know I’ve been busy.” Kara felt a pang of guilt in her chest, they were both busy. She had been taking on more work both at CatCo and as Supergirl. Telling herself that she was needed, that everything she was doing was because no one else could. Using it as a distraction to fight off the constant hum of irritation that had been following her around all week. Using it to avoid Lena so she didn’t take it out on her, and here Lena was blaming herself for them not spending much time together this week. “So I asked Ashley to make us a reservation for dinner tonight. If you’d like that?”

“I’d love that.” Kara smiled at Lena’s reflection in the mirror after rinsing out her mouth. 

Dropping her toothbrush in the cup next to the sink Kara listened to Lena talk about how Ashley was already in the office when she called to leave a voicemail asking to make dinner reservations for two while she was in the shower. 

“Really Kara, the girl is a godsend. I see why Cat valued you so highly, hot coffee all the time, a second set of ears in meetings, lunch companion. I love Jess, and she’s been the best assistant, but there’s something about an assistant that can predict your every need, that’s.. irreplaceable.” 

“Maybe not every need.” Kara smiled as she closed the space between them. Acutely aware that she was only in pants and bra, thankful for her foresight in going shirtless to avoid toothpaste stains as she pressed her bare skin against Lena’s thin blouse. Taking the coffee mug from Lena’s hands, Kara placed it on the dresser never breaking eye contact as she let her hands drift to the hem of the black pencil skirt, stroking her thumb along the skin underneath the soft material. 

“Kara. I have to leave for work.” 

Kara nodded her agreement as she started to kiss along Lena’s jawline, working her way to the sensitive spot just underneath Lena’s ear. Her thumbs never moving higher, still circling against Lena’s thighs.

“I guess,” Lena gasped as Kara pulled at her earlobe. “I can be late.”

Not needing a second invitation, Kara pushed Lena’s skirt up around her hips as she moved in to kiss Lena, dragging her teeth along her lower lip.

“Ashley will understand.” Kara growled as she released the lip, immediately lunging forward again, pressing Lena harder into the door frame, fingers moving mercilessly against Lena’s panties.

“You’re going to need to change your skirt.” Kara smirked as she sat on the edge of the bed buttoning her shirt as she watched Lena try to smooth out the wrinkles.

“And whose fault is that?”

Smiling, Kara made her way into their closet to pick out a different black skirt. Holding it open, Kara knelt down waiting patiently for Lena to shimmy free, letting Lena prop her weight against her shoulder as she stepped gently into the skirt, careful not to catch her heels. Pulling up the skirt Kara blindly tugged up the zipper before looking down the front of Lena’s body in the small space between them. 

“There. You look perfect.” Kara spoke softly, leaning their foreheads together. 

“Thank you.” Lena whispered back, before breaking the moment. “Now I really have to go to work.” 

“There’s a car already waiting downstairs.” Fidgeting Kara could feel her ears burn as Lena stroked her cheek pressing a second kiss to the corner of her mouth in a another, silent, thank you.

“I’ll see you for dinner.”

Kara left within the hour of Lena, feeling much more elated then she had all week. Even Snapper seemed to pick up on her good mood, or rather Kara just seemed un-phased by his usual barbed feedback. Refusing to take it to heart as she spent her day adjusting her work to meet Snapper’s expectations before heading home to get ready for her date with Lena. 

Arriving a little early in her excitement, Kara flashed Ashley a forced smile full of teeth at the woman’s shocked face as she took in Kara’s slinky black dress and smoky eyes on full display with her hair clipped back in a half ponytail. Pushing into Lena’s office without pausing for for permission.

Covering the speaker of her phone Lena leaned forward for Kara to give her a quick kiss before motioning for Kara to sit on the couch. Staring around the office Kara tried to wait patiently as another ten minutes passed listening to Lena patiently explain herself to the person on the other line. The conversation only halting when  
Ashley came into the office announcing rather loudly Lena’s final meeting for the day had just arrived. 

Confused, Kara stood awkwardly, looking between the two as Lena made her apologies on the phone promising to return the phone call the moment she was available. 

“Thank you.” Lena smiled at Ashley, “for saving me another hour on that phone.”

“You’re welcome Ms Luthor. May I schedule a new time for you to return the call?” 

“Make it for tomorrow morning if I have it clear. I can grovel then for not attempting to call back later tonight.”

With a quick scribble Ashley left the office, reminding Lena that she had made sure that her driver knew he would on call for the remained of the night. 

“I swear I love her.” Lena whispered dramatically as she placed her hand in the crook of Kara’s arm as they left her office. 

“Don’t forget to get dinner for yourself too.”

Ashley laughed from where she was standing over her computer, her shirt falling open to both women. “Not a chance Ms Luthor, you know how much I love food.”

Kara gave Ashley another smile, one not quite reaching her eyes as Lena squeezed her arm with a chuckle as they stepped into the elevator, “Just another thing you have in common with this one.”

As they reached the bottom of L-Corp, a black town car was already waiting, Lena’s driver standing ready at the back door, nodding to them both as they climbed in.

When they had arrived at the restaurant Lena was trying to wipe Kara’s lipstick off her neck, pretending to scowl at her blushing girlfriend. Finally accepting that it was as good as it was going to get Lena pulled Kara out of the car, her head held high as Kara pressed into her back, occasionally nuzzling into her hair at the crook of her neck. 

By the time they were seated Lena had managed to get Kara into a conversation about the article she had spent the day fixing to Snapper’s specifications. The two of them taking a moment to complain about the surly man before they moved on to Lena’s progress in the lab. Which turned out not to be as much as she had hoped, but Ashley recently adjusted her schedule so she could spend her mornings in the lab the next fews weeks.

“She thought if I worked in the lab in the mornings, going back to L-Corp in the afternoon might help force me to stick to normal working hours. I wouldn’t be able to get carried away working in the lab until the wee hours of the night.”

After that, Lena could not be stopped. She continued to talk about all the little things Ashley had changed around the office, all with the purpose of making her life easier at work. Kara nodded as Lena gushed, her hardening grip bending the flimsy metal of the fork she had been eating with. Or rather stuffing her mouth with to avoid having to come up with a thoughtful response. Delicately trying to bend it back, Kara kept her eyes focused on Lena, willing her to keep watching her face, and not draw any attention to the twisted metal. 

They stayed well past dinner, Kara’s agitation growing as Lena slowly drank her scotch and ordered them dessert. Kara nodding every once in awhile to show Lena she’s still listening. Her attempts to distract Lena with a graze of her foot, or an affectionate swirl of her fingers on the inside of Lena’s wrist, going without notice, only pushing Kara further back into her seat. Her anger blinding her to Lena’s occasional smirks as she shifted in her seat or released a sigh without even noticing. 

When they were back in the town car Lena happily moved on to talking about the man on the phone earlier, but the damage had already done. Kara pressed herself up against the door instead of into Lena’s side like she normally did at the end of a date. The irritation she had been fighting all week suddenly feeling all consuming. Lena’s voice now just a noise in the background as Kara stared at the passing city outside the window, everything an unrecognizable blur as they head back to their apartment. 

Climbing out the opposite side, not waiting for the door to be opened for her, Kara let it fall shut behind her with a little more force then necessary as she walks with purpose to the elevator. Her annoyance only growing at Lena’s ability to keep pace with her even as she wears her ridiculously high Louboutin heels. Aggressively pressing the elevator button Kara stares ahead at the elevator doors, refusing to meet Lena’s eyes until she’s unlocking the apartment doors, and notices the laughter in Lena’s eyes.

“What?” Kara snaps, her irritation finally getting the best of her, slamming the door as much as she can without it breaking.

“Are you finally going to tell me what’s been bothering you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Not that I haven’t been enjoying the impromptu make out sessions in my office, and the sex against the bathroom door, but I think I would prefer if it were all for my benefit.”

Kara opened and closed her mouth as Lena raised an eye brow, waiting.

“It was.”

Lena nodded and crossed her arms, “And your broken phone? And you leaving for issues you normally let the DEO and the police handle on their own? Were those for my benefit too?”

Feeling her ears burn Kara’s eyes drop to the floor as she started to fidget with her glasses, embarrassed that Lena had so easily caught her out.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Lena spoke softly as she stepped forward, trying to keep the laughter bubbling in her chest out of her voice. “That every time I mentioned my assistant you would try to seduce me as a distraction?”

“I didn’t!” Kara’s head shot up as she started to defend herself. 

“You did.” Lena took another step forward, cupping Kara’s chin, all humour suddenly gone, her eyes wide with concern as they searched Kara’s face for answers.

“I’m sorry.” It came out as a whisper as Kara closed her eyes to gather her strength. Opening them again to look into Lena’s eyes. “I got jealous. She’s been getting you to eat, and you’re not working so late anymore.”

“I thought those were good things.” 

“They are!” Kara nodded, “they are. It just, I’m always the one that reminds you to eat when you’re so engrossed in your work you don’t think of anything else. And I’m the one that flies you home at night when you’ve worked so late you’re too tired to even call a car. And, it just, it just felt like you didn’t need me anymore.”

“Oh Kara.” Lena sighed as she pressed her forehead against Kara’s for a moment, the tension between them disappearing. Pulling back Lena’s voice took a soft edge, “I may not need you to fetch me hot coffee or sandwiches, or even fly me home when I’m tired, but that doesn’t mean I don’t need you. You listen to me talk about physics for hours. You try to make me Eliza’s chicken noodle soup when I get sick. You get mad when someone writes a terrible article about me just because I’m a Luthor. You hold me after I’ve talked to my mother, and you remind me everyday I’m nothing like her. You gave me a family…

I will _always_ need you. _Always_.”

Lena waited in silence until Kara was nodding, tugging Lena closer to hold her tight. The two of them standing in their kitchen hugging until Lena felt Kara’s grip loosen. Arching a little in Kara’s arms so they could look at each other without letting go, Lena smiled at Kara, “Okay?”

“Okay.” Kara nodded again, a chuckle catching slightly on the lump in her throat. 

“Good.” Lena wrapped her hand around Kara’s wrist, directing her hand up to the top of her dress, until she felt Kara’s palm over her zipper. “Because right now, I need you to love me.”


End file.
